poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Buzz Lightyear
'Buzz Lightyear '(voiced by Tim Allen in the movies, Patrick Warburton in the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command TV series) is a space ranger toy who is one of the characters in Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story. Trivia *Buzz Lightyear reunited with Pooh and the gang in Pooh's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. *Buzz Lightyear met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Toy Story, and later guest starred in The FT Squad Meets Gumby, which comes right after. *Buzz Lightyear will meet Timon and Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Toy Story. *Buzz Lightyear reunited with Timon and Pumbaa and met Simba, Nala, and the Jungle Adventure Crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. *Buzz Lightyear made his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover film in Timon and Pumbaa's World of Color. *Buzz will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Toy Story. *Buzz will meet Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, and their friends in Ash's Adventures of Toy Story. *Buzz will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Toy Story. *Buzz will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino's Adventures of Toy Story. *Buzz Lightyear reunited with Pooh and the gang in Tino's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. *Buzz will meet Aladar, his friends, and his family in Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story. *Buzz will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Enters The Black Hole, Pooh's Adventures of Disney Dreams, and Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone (and its sequels). *Buzz started his own adventures in Team Lightyear's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Buzz will join the Monster High gang in Frankie Stein and Draculaura in Toy Story (and its sequels) *Buzz will join Barney the Dinosaur in Barney's Adventures of Toy Story. Gallery Buzz Lightyear.png|Buzz in the Toy Story films Buzz_Lightyear_KHIII.png|Buzz in Kingdom Hearts III The_Heart_Never_Lets_Go_01_KHIII.png|Buzz is trapped in darkness and held hostage by Young Xehanort. Plaecholder|Buzz's Tigger disguise in Barney's Adventures of The Tigger Movie. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures Team members Category:Pixar Characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Life Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Peacemaker Category:Deuteragonist Category:Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) Category:Barney's Allies Category:Toys Category:Remorseful characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Gunners Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Characters who can fly Category:Voice of Reason Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Cross-dressers Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:Forgivers Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Riders Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters voiced by Patrick Warburton Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Characters Category:Title characters Category:Characters that appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:The League of Ed-venturers Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Team Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Detectives Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventure team Category:Videogame Characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Mal's Adventure allies Category:Team founders Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies